Hogwarts my dear Watson
by Nessa Telemnar of Mirkwood
Summary: Mycroft is proud to show off that his little brother has been accepted to go to Hogwarts with him. However, Sherlock is not too thrilled. But then he meets another first year named John Watson. John easily makes friends at Hogwarts despite not knowing he was a wizard. For sherlock, not so much... I am terrible at summaries... Please just read TT TT
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Nessa: **Okay. I'm gonna do it. I have like a billion fanfictions but I have never posted any, because I think that they are crap. I write really short chapters but hey, it's something. JOHN?! CAN YOU BE THE DISCLAIMER?!

**John:** Nessa Telemnar of Mirkwood Doesn't own Harry Potter or Sherlock.

**Nessa:** NOW ON TO THE STORY!

**John's pov**

"Run John!" I was four. Tears streamed down my eyes as I looked at my father. "Go son!" Just then a flash of green light hit my father. The same light that killed my mother only moments before. "Daddy!" I saw a pair of blood red eyes through the mist and I turned tail and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I wasn't running to anywhere, I was just running. I tripped and skinned my knee but I got right back up and continued running. Then I stopped and curled up into a ball and cried. It started pouring rain and I just sat there.

"John Haymitch Watson! Get up right now!" I jolted up in my bed. "Sorry Mrs. Hudson." "That's okay dear. We just can't have you sleeping all day." I was eleven. I just turned eleven a few weeks ago. My parents never died by green lights, they died in a house fire. I was just having a nightmare again. That same nightmare I have every night. I lived in an orphanage. All the orphans go through the same routine every day. Wake up, eat, work, eat, work, eat, sleep, repeat. Well… For me it's more like Wake up, stare at a plate of food and poke it with a fork, work, stare at a plate of food and poke it with a fork, work, stare at a plate of food and poke it with a fork, sleep, repeat. I sighed and got up to begin this routine when a heard a large crash at the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nessa: **Here is chapter two. Please r&amp;r. It would make me soooo happy! SHERLY?! CAN YOU BE THE DISCLAIMER?!

Sherlock: ...Don't call me Sherly.

**Nessa:** JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

**Sherlock:** Fine. Nessa does not own Harry Potter or Sherlock Holmes.

**Nessa:** Thank you Sherly.

**Sherlock:** I-

**Nessa:** NOWONTOTHESTORRY!

**Sherlock's pov**

"Now my little bro can finally join me at school" Mycroft said ruffling my hair. I stared at my letter.

_Dear Mr. Holmes, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

I took the other page out and looked at that too.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_ sets of plain work robes (black) _

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

I wasn't going to admit it but I was actually a little excited. Perhaps a little nervous as well… Which was odd, because I don't normally feel any emotion. Mycroft teased me that I was a psychopath murderer. I'm a high functioning sociopath thank you very much. "Come on little bro. Let's go get your supplies." I followed Mycroft though the fire place using floo powder. "You're gonna be a great wizard! I know it!" "I still wanna be a pirate." Mycroft laughed. "I thought you wanted to be a ballerina. You loved that little pink tutu" I glared at him. It was true though. I really wanted to be a pirate or a ballerina. But I guess being a wizard is fine too. "Now I want you to get into Slytherin like me, you hear? But if you don't I still love you." _Ya right._ But I said, "of course." I knew I wouldn't get slytherin though. I'm obviously more of a ravenclaw. Mycroft almost got into ravenclaw. "Slytherin had Merlin you know." There Mycroft goes again with his facts about how awesome slytherin is. "I know. Merlin was an idiot." Mycroft sighed. "Ya. He kind of was. But most people are. Now, what's first on the list?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Nessa: ****C**hapter three already? My next updates will probably be much slower... WILLIAM! CAN YOU BE THE DISCLAIMER?!

Sherlock: ...No.

Nessa: Why not?

Sherlock: Because you called me William.

Nessa: Well I didn't Call you sherly.

Sherlock: *glares*

Nessa: DO IT!

Sherlock: NO!

John: SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!

Nessa: John. Why don't you be the disclaimer?

John: Fine. Nessa doesn't own Harry Potter or lord of the rings.

Nessa: Please R&amp;R! NOW ON TO THE STORY!

**Sherlock's pov**

"Hey guys! Meet my little brother, Sherlock!" Mycroft announced proudly to the group of 3rd years in the compartment. I lifted my hand in greeting. "Sherlock, this is augustus magnussen" Augustus nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Irene" "Hey" "And Anthea." Anthea waved without looking up from her book. All of them were in Slytherin. Mycroft sat down. " Oh. Looks like the compartments full. Sherly? Mind going to another one?" I hated it when he called me Sherly but I nodded. I didn't want to sit with them anyway. I went into the next compartment over which was empty and sat down.

A few minutes later a short boy who was also a first year looked in. He had sandy blond hair and light blue eyes. "Oh. Uh… Mind if I sit here?" I shake my head. He walked in and sat down across from me. "Watson. John Watson." He said holding out his hand. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes." I say without extending my own hand. He put his hand back to his side. "But you can just call me Sherlock." "Oh. Okay." We sat in silence for a few moments. "So, uhhh… Did you know?" "Know what?" "That you were a wizard." "Yes. My parents and my brother were all magical." "Oh." We sat in silence some more. "Did you?" I asked. "Excuse me?" "Did you know you were a wizard?" "Oh! No. My parents died when I was four. So even if they were Magical I wouldn't know." I nod. "You don't talk much do you?" I shrugged. "Sorry. I didn't mean to seem rude. I just couldn't help but notice." _He will probably be in hufflepuff_ I deduced. "Do you uhhh… Wanna be friends?" "I don't have friends." "Oh. Okay." "We can hang out sometime if you like though." He blushed. He looks cute when he blushes. I mentally slapped myself. _What? He is gay. _I mentally slapped myself again.


	4. Apology from author

Nessa: SOOOOOO SOOOOO SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR MY DISAPPEARANCE! I LIVE I SWEAR! I had stuff going on and shnazz in my life. Also, to top it all off, I lost my folder where I put my fanfic ideas in so I have no clue where I was going with some of my fanfics. So I might not be updating for a while. I'll try to update them asap and add more as well! THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
